Cielos mecánicos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Hay guerra civil, ahora no importa el petroleo, ni el diamante. Los middles ya no tienen esperanza y los traficantes se adueñan del territorio. Mientras los Cyberpolicias manejan con mano dura, los ups viven creyendo ser el gen superior y los marginados son basura, ¿dónde han quedado las alas que nos prometieron? SteamPunk (KuroLaw, Tetsono y MahiLicht) AU, BL.
1. Chapter 1

¡Comienza mis tonteras! "¿Por qué eres asì?"

Este es mi primer proyecto largo para Servamp. La verdad me lo he estado pensando por semanas y hasta ahorita que ya tuve la historia bien estructurada he terminado de digerirlo y escribirlo 3. Sòlo para aclarar escucharan mucho tres palabras: Middles, Ups y Marginados. Son las especies en las que se ha dividido la humanidad. Más adelante hablan otras aclaraciones que me encantara comentarles -Inserte corazón gay-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de mi amada diosa Tanaka Strike. Gracias, gracias por crear a mi dios Lawless.

 _ **Parejas:**_ Tetsono, KuroLaw y MahiLicht.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ UA fuera de la dimensiòn de Servamp. Temática Steampunk y cambios en la edad de los personajes para mejor comodidad y desarrollo. Además de contenido homoeròtico explìcito y quizà mucho OOC aunque intente no salirme de la psicologìa dl personaje, todos podemos cometer esos errores.

* * *

 **Cielos mecánicos**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **Prologo.**

 _ **El réquiem de la ciudad perdida y sus héroes.**_

 _Si las mariposas tuvieran un aroma seguramente olerían a hermosura._

 _Si el ser humano tuviera un perfume seguramente sería egoísmo._

Por eso Hera había las había más pequeños ante el mundo y a nosotros nos quitó las alas para ya no alcanzar el cielo.

 _Si las flores pudieran hablar seguramente hablarían mal del hombre y quisieran ser adoradas por su belleza._

 _Si el hombre pudiera hablar con las flores seguramente las desmentiría._

Por eso Hera las enmudeció de toda voz.

 _Si el mar pudiera representar su fuerza seguramente sería el regente del mundo._

 _Si el hombre pudiera representar su fuerza seguramente sería nada._

Por eso Hera le quitó su forma al mar para que no estuvieras bajo el régimen de un avaricioso dictador.

 _Si la tierra pudiera quejarse; Seguramente nos reclamaría la sangre derramada encima de ella._

 _Si el hombre pudiera quejarse de la tierra; Que su labor era soportar._

Por eso Hera le robó sus sentimientos.

La sucia segunda ciudad, la que ya no pudo volver a ser como era; a la que sus gobernados perdieron toda la esperanza por el egoísmo de su misma población. Destruyeron, desperdiciaron y la vida dejaron pasar por el vacío poder de las monedas de oro. No existe el control, ni siquiera la moral, la madre Hera odio a la segunda ciudad y a sus invisibles paredes que han ido malbaratando sus sistemas.

Les advirtió, pero no prestaron atención de sus alertas, arrogantes y victoriosos no la escucharon y a sus hijos malbarataron. Añicos, el hogar del hombre se hizo añicos. Ensució los lagos, cazó a sus hermanos y la tierra fue desangrada. El blanco piso fue pintada de negro y acero.

Las mariposas fueron asesinadas, las flores fueron pisadas, la tierra profanada y el mar fue ensuciado. A los árboles no dejaron crecer y al viento transformaron en llantos de polvo. Hera se cansó de sus impertinencias.

Los paisajes verdes se disiparon y las nubles blancas huyeron, en su lugar sólo quedaron nubes grises y extrañas cortinas de fuego.

¡Su ira cayó sobre las ciudades!

El viento sopló tan fuerte que las tierras volvieron a su origen. El trueno bramó, cayendo y explotando contra el lugar profanado. El fuego quemó todo el metal y el agua cayó en ardientes lágrimas de la diosa Hera.

¡Ha demostrado su odio! El rugir de su furia los ha azotado sin misericordia, ellos no lo merecen. Lastimaron a sus hijos.

Dejaron lienzo negro y rojo. ¡Vuela gárgola sin alas! ¡Hazlo! Atrae con tu manto nocturno el dolor que le falta a su pueblo. Porqué aún no han tenido castigo suficiente, aún sigue actuando como barbaros.

Las estaciones cambian, el sol no tiene misericordia y la vida se acaba con un lamento efímero. Hay miedo de vivir aquí porque no existe un futuro para el cuál soñar, los sueños quedan en fragmentos de un quisiera o un tal vez. La paz se ha ido y el miedo lo ha reemplazado.

¡Descontrol! ¡Oh bello descontrol! Gobierna con tus alas colorida reemplaza esta aburrida ciudad con diversión y corrupción.

Trae a tus perros demoníacos y a tus fieles seguidores. Aparece un grito de dolor, los middles se esconden en su habitación y los Ups pueden pasear por su jardín.

¡Pobres desdichados de Hera! Nadie puede escuchar su voz, nadie puede devolverles la fé.

Los marginados gritan, sobreviviendo con sus piezas oxidadas y sus partes rotas. Estafan, matan y se adaptan para poder volver a mirar a la esperanza, las peores injurias están a su nombre. Aunque ya no tienen camino, aún buscan la exoneración de Hera, pero pobres incrédulos, Hera ni siquiera los mira, ¿cómo pueden alcanzar el cielo los marginados?

¡Todavía no hay respuesta!

 _¿Por qué ya no se puede alcanzar el cielo?_

¡Hera salva a los condenados!

Las que están lejos de obtener el cielo, los que no puede ser de la raza superior como los Ups. A esos pobres hombres que le han entregado su humanidad a las máquinas y su razón, a los gamberros de la ciudad.

¡Hera salva a los marginados!

Los que se han alejado de la entrada de los caídos, los que ya no pueden alcanzar el edén. A los mentirosos, ojalá el mesías puede ser su guía y otra vez los lleve al camino.

¡Hera salva a los condenados!

No, mejor que Hera les dé su bendición a los otros héroes. Los escuadrones que escuchan nuestras voces, los valientes guerreros que limpian la ciudad acompañados de sus mejores amigos, sí, que dios le dé su gracia a caballeros que eliminan la peste de la ciudad.

Eliminan a esos desagradables maginados.

Por favor Hera, cuida a la autoridad y elimina a los marginados.

 **Notas finales**

A que no adivina quién les narró el prólogo (?

La verdad quería publicar el prefacio cuándo terminara el capítulo (El miércoles) pero fue más grande la tentación 3 Gracias a Gaby y a mi comadre por escucharme, más animarme a escribir esto 3.

Y sobre todo…¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo número uno de este bello y largo proyecto. Aunque quería subirlo desde antes, tuve que espérame al visto bueno de mi nena para dar luz verde. En fin, no les pongo muchas obstáculos que apuesto que ustedes quieren leer. Oh, un besito a Monse y Gabi que han leído la historia 3. Gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de mi amada diosa Tanaka Strike. Gracias, gracias por crear a mi dios Lawless.

 ** _Parejas:_** Tetsono, KuroLaw y MahiLicht.

 ** _Advertencias:_** UA fuera de la dimensiòn de Servamp. Temática Steampunk y cambios en la edad de los personajes para mejor comodidad y desarrollo. Además de contenido homoeròtico explìcito y quizà mucho OOC aunque intente no salirme de la psicologìa dl personaje, todos podemos cometer esos errores.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ : Tetsu es el mayor. Les dejaré adivinar la edad.

* * *

 **Cielos Mecánicos.**

 **Capitulo no.1**

 **La vista a la segunda ciudad.**

El enorme engranaje del edificio principal giró a la derecha, ralentizado y a un ritmo apático los descomunales dientes chocaron contra las menores, encajándose con la corona más pequeña, completándose así la vuelta cuándo el amanecer iluminó a las antiguas construcciones. En un parpadeo de electricidad, se desapareció todo rastro de la brumosa oscuridad que atacó en la noche a su ciudadela, llenándose de colores dorados en vez de oscuros. La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse. Danzando un baile añejo con piezas añosas, los ruidos del vapor y las maquinas movieron a la apagada ciudad mecánica. El día comenzaba a soñar, una vez más, con un desbastador calor y el aire sucio de la jungla de hierro.

Habían dado las siete de la mañana en la segunda ciudad.

 _Buenos días ciudadela hoy amanecimos con una calurosa temperatura de 40° grados, ideal para esta mañana. Creo que es un excelente día para salir, trabajar…¡Y desear morir con este calor del carajo! Demonios, ¿cuándo tendremos un día en que la temperatura sea menor a los 40° grados? Mi cuerpo suda tanto como un cerdo en un sauna._

La radió se encendió, primero con un timbre y luego la voz del locutor retumbó. Una mano salió por debajo de la almohada y viajó distraída por el aire, cayéndose de golpe sobre el cajón en dónde la maquina seguía hablando, el cuerpo enterrado entre las telas y plumas, gruñó al no poder apagarla a la primera.

 _Y no sólo eso, también tenemos que aguantar que la temporada de sequía llegará para este invierno. Las cosechas seguramente morirán._

 _¿Qué opinas de eso, Shuuhei?_

Los dedos empezaron a palpar la linde del cajón, lentos, pero empezaron a hacerse más rápidos a medida que la voz del comentarista comenzaba a acalambrarle los oídos, resopló al ya no tener más opción que saltarse de la cama.

El cuerpo sumido se lanzó fuera de su mullido castillo y apagó la radio. Una vez que se sentó en el borde de la cama, los adormilados músculos fueron estirados y un bostezo fue cubierto junto a una maldición escasa que apenas y pudo escucharse. De la cama se proyectó directo a la ventana escondida tras pedazos de cortinas de color vino, las movió a un costado y su rostro fue recibido por la estrepitosa luz de la mañana, intentó darse algo de sombra con el dorso de su mano extendida.

La vista era la tan famosa y consuetudinaria ciudad compuesta de grandes edificios en deplorable estado; estaban plasmados y en tamaños diferentes. La ciudad yacía rodeada de casas incompletas hasta rascacielos negros que se alzaban con la esperanza de querer llegar al cielo. En el fondo de ésta como una armada de ejército las líneas de las fábricas se hallaban expulsando las nubes de desperdicios por sus chimeneas, adornándose con los enormes engranajes de la ciudad que rodaban con lentitud, desechando el tiempo que apenas iban discerniendo del día. Las calles estaban vestidas con la basura y las personas transitando apresurándose para llegar a su trabajo.

Arriba, sin ser apreciado por nadie un desbastador cielo era pintado con tonos acromáticos y las neblinas grises de las fábricas que llegaban tan alto como él. Las cortinas volvieron a tapar el paisaje rustico, y ahora cambió su camino al baño del pasillo.

Su ropa para dormir fue dejada en el suelo y se escondió tras la cortina del baño, abrió las dos llaves. Los drenajes oxidados comenzaron a trabajar y en picada las gotas traslucidas cayeron como una pequeña lluvia, sintió la tibieza del agua caerle sobre su blanca piel, aliviando el calor y limpiando la suciedad que su tez adquirió en la noche anterior.

Tomó una rápida ducha y volvió a escabullirse a su recinto. El cajón sacudió a las ropas viejas y sacó las prendas necesarias, pronto, la camisa de tela cubrió su torso blanco, luego siguió un chaleco negro y sus esbeltas piernas fueron abrazadas por el color negro del pantalón, sus pies se escondieron tras los zapatos boleados y el cuello fue ceñido por un corbatín oscuro.

En el espejo, su ordenado reflejo nació con una expresión seria, suspiró con cansancio antes de prestar atención hacia la esquina del bien de madera, ahí estaba, la peluca rubia, olvidada anoche y recordada en la mañana. Migró su atención a la pieza mecánica en el centro. Era un monóculo, un ojo vidrio dentro de un rectángulo dorado y rodeada de cilindros de bronce, sujetado por una correa café en vertical, la levantó de su sitio y la dirigió hacia su zona ocular, abrochándosela detrás de su nuca, ergo el ojo de tinte morado se vio reemplazado por la tosca pieza e igual pasó con una parte de su mejilla. Giró la rueda que estaba en la pieza hacia a la izquierda, comenzando a esclarecer el paisaje de su habitación de abstracto a nítido. Ya estaba listo.

Pero aún faltaba algo más, un objeto más.

Sus dedos tambalearon por el cuadro de madera, sostuvo entre éstos la caballera rubia y la miró con cierto rencor, guardando la incomodidad algunos segundos cuándo parte de las hebras doradas se traspasaron entre sus falanges, escabulléndose traviesas. Dudó en ponérsela, la tentación de salir a la calle sin ésta fue muy seductora, la volvió a colocar en su lugar de origen y rezongó con rabia que le emergió desde las entrañas. Sin embargo, la oportunidad desapareció cuándo los toques a su puerta llegaron, imponentes y secos, acompañando a los golpes, Lily con voz sigilosa le ordenaba que ya bajará a desayunar.

Misono murmuró que lo escuchó y volvió a sumergirse en la peluca tácita de la esquina. Al final, cubrió el tono violeta de su cabello con una cascada corta y amarilla.

El ruido de los zapatos golpeándose contra la madera fue exquisito en la mañana, descendió por los peldaños y deslizó la mano por el apoyo de la escalera, pisó la última escalatina y pasó por el umbral que conectó con su improvisada cocina. Adentro de ésta se le entregó el saludo de Lily y sus buenos días, lo cual, el menor correspondió con su voz más aguda, deseándole lo mismo. Se oyó el chirrido de la silla siendo empujadas hacia atrás y el cuerpo de Misono sentándose encima, Lily rió, alegando que debería bajar un poco más de peso a lo que el menor escupió algo ponzoñoso antes de tomar uno de los panes del plato que estaba en el centro. Prosiguieron a comer en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió, con esa expresión tranquila y ese tono de voz suave y cariñoso sólo dirigido a él.

—¿No te despertaste de buen humor? —soltó, dándole un sorbo hondo a su café amargo. Le divirtió el brillo leonino que embriagó los ojos de su Misono ante su pregunta.

Misono también bebió de su té y negó.

—No he podido dormir últimamente.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas como la última vez?

—Eso no importa —renegó de su respuesta y sin poder afirmarla tampoco, paseó su mirada por la vieja cocina, quedándose ésta estática sobre la puerta trasera que tenía la cerradura abierta.

—¿Dónde está Tetsu? —Ciertamente, no había advertido de la presencia de su hermano desde que la mañana dio su inicio.

—Salió en la mañana y dijo que regresaría para más tarde —respondió por él, adelantándose por la mueca prominente en el rostro de Misono —. Así que no te preocupes.

—¿Sin avisarme? —molesto, le reclamó a la persona equivocada.

Lily soltó una carcajada enternecida.

—Tenía algo de prisa —excusó al chico.

—Ya veo.

Misono no mencionó nada más y se escuchó el crujir del pan tostado en su boca. Se sorprendió que no pudiera notar de la presencia de su hermano, más aún, que éste no le hubiese anunciado que ya estaba despierto, ya que desde que tenía memoria Tetsu tenía la regla técnica de avisarle el momento en que se levantaba fuera de la cama y cuándo se iba de la casa, relatándole efímeramente -Mientras él seguía con el rostro pegado a la almohada - a dónde iba y a qué horas regresaría. Y si bien, Misono acostumbraba a dormir temprano procuraba siempre estar pendientes de los movimientos de Tetsu por más que éstos fueran de madrugada.

Después de todo, él era una _familia_.

—No pongas esa cara, Misono —acusó el rubio, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa y le apuntó con el dedo índice —. Parece que el pan tostado te acaba de dar dolor de estómago.

—Yo no estoy poniendo _una_ cara. —argumentó más frustrado de las bromas de Lily —. Esta es _mi_ cara.

—No te enojes con Tetsu.

—¡Qué no estoy enojado! —se levantó rápido, pero las orejas se sintieron calientes cuándo reaccionó de forma violenta y no a forma tranquila como su cerebro planeó para ocultar su preocupación —Ese idiota puede irse sin avisar, no es mi problema si los marginados lo atacan.

Misono guardó silencio al ser derrotado en su propio comentario. Lily volvió a sonreír con victoria.

—Claro, claro. Lo regañarás por su imprudencia cuándo llegue a casa.

El menor volvió a sentarse sobre la silla y acunó la taza de té con él, le mandó una mirada penetrante a Lily y dio un sorbido pequeño.

—Lily —él masculló —, ¿Tetsu no te dejo algo para mí?

El susodicho tardó en entender a qué se refería, pero asintió conmovido, levantó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y se mantuvo palpando los bolsillos de su pantalón con la otra, sacando de entre éstas la hoja arrugada que estaba en forma de bola. Misono le miró de forma reprochable a lo que Lily respondió un tímido _«Lo siento»_ _._ Siendo perseguido por la atenta mirada del menor, Lily se dio el tiempo para poder alterar su calma cuándo estiraba las orillas y trataba de quitar las imperfecciones.

—Por supuesto. Dejo una nota de la lista de las actividades que tú harías.

Mencionó zarandeando el papel. El rostro de Misono brilló por la oportunidad. No tardó en arrebatarle la hoja y ciertamente, ahí estaba la caligrafía de Sendagaya con tinta negra.

—Hm …No parece muy difícil.

Ya que sólo menciona que fuera de compras, ayudará a limpiar el bar antes de abrirlo y que auxiliará a Lily como mesero. Cosas sencillas.

—No lo son —afirmó Lily sin poseer el deseo de mentirle, Misono se decepcionó, pero rápidamente lo fundió con un pensamiento positivo.

—No se ven difíciles, pero seguramente si Tetsu me los pidió ya es que es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer.

—Así es.

—Al menos confía en mi para esta clase de labores.

Se animó y el rubio asintió complacido.

La ropa de manga larga que colgaba en la orilla de la puerta fue recogida, además de una bolsa de cuero, un sombrero y las llaves metálicas que tintinearon al verse levantadas. Misono aprehendió el cubre bocas y lo uso de escudo para el polvo de afuera. Sus manos se pusieron con el picaporte una vez estuvo preparado, pero, Lily le llamó con sosiego a lo que el nombrado volteó con una expresión confusa, acercándose con una sonrisa, sus manos fueron a parar al corbatín desacomodado. Parte de sus dedos se colocaron atrás en el moño desordenado.

—Te lo pusiste mal.

Alegó, mientras lo acomodaba con lentitud, Misono sintió vergüenza de su descuido y las mejillas otra vez calientes. Notando a la tela negra que se apretaba contra él, murmuró ya algo fastidiado.

—Ya no soy un niño.

Se defendió abochornado, aun así, Lily apretó un poco más el moño de su cuello.

* * *

A pesar de que Misono gustaba de ser utilidad, ciertamente salir a la segunda ciudad no era una de sus actividades predilectas para apoyar a su hermano. Su poca condición física y aguante de su cuerpo lo llevaban a cansarse más rápido que un middle, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a los desniveles calurosos que domeñaban en la ciudad. Ahora, sumando eso a que la distancia al mercado era considerable debido a que el bar se encontraba acomodado cerca de la primera ciudad era otro peso extra sobre sus hombros, caminar desde la orilla hasta el centro con un abominable sol calcinándole la piel, no, no era muy agradable. Menos si éstos terminaban quemándole a pesar de los cuidados que trataba, en el fondo se preguntaba cómo era posible que Tetsu pudiera resistir tanto para salir desde la mañana y regresar cuándo ya aparecían los rayos crepusculares.

Bien, lo admitía, no era brillante comparar la resistencia de su hermano con la de él. Tetsu era obvio que tenía mejores habilidades físicas que él, además de otras cualidades. Para evitar la envidia, ya no tocaría más ese tema y rabiar para nada. Lo haría por Tetsu.

Su ojo mecánico se adaptó a la nueva temperatura y evitó que la resplandeciente luz solar fuera a molestarle y el deslucir de las figuras de la calle. Prontamente en vez de una cegadora cortina blanca que obstaculizaba el camino, ahora estaban las personas correteadas y las máquinas de vapor. El ruido de las locomotoras y de los gigantes aparatos moviéndose era la principal voz de la ciudad. Los tumultos y las palabras de los ciudadanos eran ensordecidos por el estruendoso hablar de las fábricas. Sus zapatos pisaron la tierra sucia, y la oleada de calor le azotó con el aire caliente y sucio, por inercia, cubrió su nariz y quiso mirar más allá de la cortina de polvo que traspasaba grandes espacios de la manzana. Su piel delicada, comenzó a mostrar los efectos del cambio climático y se limpió el sudor de su frente.

Movió sus pies por el suelo hirviendo y chocó con unos cuantos individuos correteados, ni muy lento, ni tan rápido, los edificios abandonados fueron reemplazándose por carpas cortas y puestos de ambulantes. Le llegó el olor a comida y algo de sombra caliente por los techos de lona. Escuchó los gritos de los comerciantes, ofertando desde joyas piratas a fruta fresca. Miró a los acreedores comerciales, éstos ofreciéndole sus patrimonios de segunda mano y esas sonrisas torcidas.

El aire caliente se vio reemplazado por gritos de ofertas, discusiones sin sentido y un olor extraño. Chistó enojado, cuándo alguien se colisionó con él y le bramó que tuviera cuidado. Misono también masculló, pero no se quedó a discutir, eludió con maestría a las personas y con ello a los proveedores, pero no por mucho tiempo, algo lo interceptó y no le daría la oportunidad de escaparse.

—¡Chico, ven aquí! —el menor fue atrapado por las uñas postizas y aventado a las mesas de ropa, estaba a punto de quejarse, pero la sonrisa de la vendedora le envenenó de toda injuria.

Ella se acercó, mostrando sus ropas delgadas y que se veían frescas, él arqueó la delgada ceja.

—¡Esta es la ropa de la segunda ciudad! —le explicó, tendiéndoselas como si le ofreciera el mismo recurso de calfah en palpable. El rubio levantó las manos, negando a su oferta.

—No quiero ropa.

—¡Es ropa que usan los ups! Seguramente se verán bien en ti. Te ves como si fueras de su clase.

—De verdad estoy algo corto de tiempo, así que no quiero.

Intentó desistir con cortesía de ella, la mujer brotó una sonrisa con sus labios pintados y fingió no escucharlo, alzó un poco más las vestiduras, estampándoselas en la cara.

—Sólo cuatro piedras de estigmas, no te arrepentirás.

—No, gracias, ¿te cuesta tanto entender eso?

Dijo con cólera. Ella refunfuñó.

—Que maleducado, mejor lárgate.

Dio unas cuantas zanjadas alejándose de la estafadora vendedora y circuló a su izquierda, cruzando un par de mesas más, prescindiendo de los gritos y los insultos que muy a temprano el mercado de la segunda ciudad había decidido obsequiarle. Levantó la mano cuándo la mujer rechoncha y el hombre de barba también correspondieron con la misma magnitud de alegría y el otro no tanto, se detuvo frente a frente y de soslayo miró las frutas acomodadas dentro de las enormes cajas inclinadas, una encima de la otra en perfecta línea, sin embargo, el aspecto superficial de ellas dejaba mucho que desear.

Las cáscaras se veían arrugadas y blancas, no le dejaba una buena imagen a Misono. Si no fuera porque ya se había acostumbrado al fétido olor de la segunda ciudad, el chico hubiera devuelto el pan de la mañana.

Seguramente las sequías atentaron contra la vegetación otra vez.

—Buenos días, Misono —Saludó la mujer de anteojos y maternal sonrisa, recargó sus robustos brazos sobre la barra. El chico correspondió con el mismo gesto y un asentimiento de cabeza cuándo se bajó la máscara para también desearle buena mañana.

—Escoge, escoge. Hoy pudimos agarrar las mejores sobras de la primera ciudad. Traje sólo lo mejor que la vieja Tooru te puede obsequiar —añadió con broma, la señora Tooru era tan radiante como el sol de la mañana, golpeándose el pecho inflado varia veces, ascendió la mano por las cajas y les dio una vista general como si estuviera ofreciendo joyas invaluables y no vegetales en mal aspecto.

—Sólo nos llega basura, mujer —escupió su amargado esposo, la angelical mujer fue inmune a sus palabras y en cambio rió.

Y en silencio, el menor se dispuso a escrutar, moviendo las cúspides de verduras, quitándolas de su lugar de origen para darles un visto bueno. Escogiendo entre una papa y una calabaza. El tomate se veía bueno a pesar de estar algo abollado por el peso de sus colegas, Misono metió unos cuantos a su bolsa y después fue a las zanahorias. No eran los mejores vegetales, pero viviendo dentro de aquí esto era casi como comprar carne y caviar.

—Hoy hace mucho calor —inició de nuevo la bonachona, limpiándose el sudor que los rayos solares ocasionaban por su piel. —. Es uno de los días más calurosos que la segunda ciudad nos ha ofrecido.

—Sí —Misono decidió unirse a la conversación, después de rendirse en no agarrar algo más de entre la diversidad de víveres —En la radio también decía que esta semana iban a estar las peores temperaturas. Una nueva era de calor nos va a invadir para este invierno.

—Bah, siempre hace calor, mocoso —volvió a mascullar, pagando uno de los periódicos que un niño ofrecía con gritos —. Sólo nos toca puras mierdas en esta asquerosa ciudad.

—Esto afectará a nuestras cosechas —Tooru se llevó una mano a su mejilla con resignación, la idea que sus maizales se secaran como la última temporada, le provocó pánico —Y hoy me había esforzado para poder agarrarle el sabor al maíz.

—Te dije que se iban a secar, pero tú insistes —la vieja Tooru suspiró con pesadez — Ya, no te preocupes por eso que la otra temporada podrás —intentó animarla el huraño de su esposo.

A pesar de ser gruñón y realista, él viejo Keiji amaba a Tooru y no soportaba verla decaída cuándo ella era su luz.

—Gracias.

Misono se sintió algo mal por ellos, demostrándolo con una mueca preocupada. Sabía que aquel dulce dúo de ancianos se había esforzado en sembrar y comprar aquella porción de tierra cerca de las lindes de la primera ciudad.

Se pasaron semanas contándole a él y Lily las ganancias monetarias que obtendrían si vendían vegetales frescos aquí en la ciudad, todos los bienes que comprarían y que al fin pudieran tener una vida deseada.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara —se adelantó al ver la expresión incómoda que llenaba el rostro de Misono. Repleta de alegría, volvió a ser un rayo de luz como acostumbraba —Seguramente en algún momento tendré buena cosecha.

—Claro y los Ups bajaran de su cuna de oro a entregarnos personalmente su reserva del recurso de Calfah.

—No empieces con tu negatividad, Keiji —le reprendió al ver que éste no dudaba siempre en arrancarle sus esperanzas.

—Soy realista.

—Quizá tu realismo es lo que mata mis cosechas, Keiji.

—Aquí nuestras cosechas mueren, los animales que comemos están enfermos y el agua escasea. A diferencia de nosotros y este asqueroso olor a desperdicio, los ups viven en sus cómodos castillos tecnológicos. Allá no hay apagones y tampoco el agua se termina. Vivimos en esta ciudad de mierda, con cosechas de mierda y gente de mierda.

—Con esa actitud también dejas mucho que desear.

La señora Tooru golpeó en el hombro a Keiji, intentando que toda su negatividad desapareciera.

—Pero es la verdad —se defendió después de sobarse el hombro golpeado —. Sólo míralos a ellos y su pulcra ciudad blanca. Se creen grandiosos en esos autos de ricos y comiendo rodeados de lujos, seguramente nunca han sufrido las pestes o la sequía. Sus casas son limpias y no son los cuchitriles que nosotros tenemos —lleno de odio, apuntó hacia a la enorme ciudad que se asomaba prestigiosa sobre el mercado, como un enorme castillo fantasioso que te prometía la entrada al paraíso, cubierta con un muro alto y varios guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal —Ellos viven en la gloria. Tienen todo el recurso de Calfah que puedan desear, no se pudren con el calor y el aire que respiran es limpio. No hay enfermedades allí, no existen los marginados, ni los middles. Sólo están los Ups, los _reyes_ blancos. Los _verdaderos_ humanos.

Con lo último, Misono volteó a ver el pie mecánico de la señora Tooru. Ese que perdió con el paso del tiempo y el fallar de su cuerpo.

—Señora…—intentó irse, después de todo ver al viejo Keiji regalar su odio a los Ups era cosa de todos los días.

Era lo mismo al ir a comprar los vegetales, la sonrisa de la señora Tooru y el ponzoñoso discurso del señor Keiji del porqué la segunda ciudad con su contaminación, y todas sus proezas resultaban ser lo peor.

Era cotidiano ver al señor Keiji odiar ser un middle. Odiar ser _mitad máquina_.

—Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte, Misono —el viejo Keiji volteó a verlo y palmeó con sus grandes manos la cabeza rubia del chico —Tú naciste en la cima de este bote de basura. El bar que manejan los Sendagaya produce una buena cantidad de estigmas cuándo llega la noche, ustedes viven a la misma altura que viven los ups.

—Sí, se nota —El Sendagaya sonrió ante la ironía.

—Es verdad. Muchos quisieran tener la cantidad de piedras de estigmas que ustedes poseen en su almacén.

—La gente cuchichea que la mejor forma de vivir aquí es casándose con uno de los herederos de los Sendagaya —aclamó la encantadora señora, terminó riendo cuándo Misono desvió su atención en los vegetales, avergonzado —O también siendo un marginado —añadió de pronto, llevándose un dedo a la boca.

—Odio esos malditos parásitos, vagabundos inútiles —reclamó con veneno —. Lo único bueno que hace la cyberpolicías es cazarlos.

—No digas eso …También son humanos.

—No, ellos ya no son humanos. Ni nosotros lo somos, los ups son los humanos —carraspeó después de que su esposa lo interrumpió —Cómo decía ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse; pueden vivir como reyes de la basura aquí en la segunda ciudad. Tú y ese mecánico chiflado son los que más adinerados están entre nosotros.

—Oh, el mecánico…—Tooru pareció sorprendida al volver a tocar ese tema con su consorte —Ese pobre chico. La otra vez vino, Keiji —le secreteó a su esposo que volteó a verla —, de hecho, se portó muy amable, pidió que le diera los mejores melones y me dio unas piedras estigmas de más. Es un jovencito muy amable, pero pobrecito tiene una mirada tan perdida…Es como dice la gente, está tan adolorido.

—Está loco.

—Bueno, es normal …Muchos dicen que han enloquecido después de que los cerberos lo encontrarán y la cyberpolicia le arrancará a su familia. Dicen que presenció cómo los cerberos se comían a su esposa.

—Me perturba esa historia, no hables de eso mujer.

—Pero sólo cuento lo que me dicen las vecinas, Keiji.

—Entonces no las escuches, vieja loca.

—¿Podría decirme el precio? —Misono interrumpió incómodo la riña entre aquellos dos ancianos y sacudió la bolsa de plástico. La vieja Tooru de inmediato recompuso su posición de comerciante, sujetó la mercancía y la colocó encima de la balanza, giraron las primeras flechas hasta quedarse estáticas en el número tres.

—Tres piedras de estigma, Misono —pidió amablemente devolviéndole el producto, el susodicho palpó la bolsa de cuerpo y sacó el recurso de estigma de una de ellas, dejo éstas en las arrugadas manos de la señora y dio la vuelta, distrayéndose con los rayos crepusculares que barrían el día.

Ya era hora de irse, seguramente Tetsu quería su ayuda en el bar.

—Ya me voy …y..am …Suerte con su cosecha —se despidió, intentando desearles lo mejor. Eso era verdad, en este desierto veía imposible que las rosas viejas volvieran a florecer.

— Salúdame a tu hermano de mi parte —dijo haciendo un ademán de adiós. Misono volvió a subirse la mascarilla y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré.

—Es un buen niño —comentó a su lado, después de verlo desaparecer entre el cumulo de personas que igual caminaban apresuradas para no estar a merced del toque de queda.

—No puedo pensar lo mismo que tú con este asqueroso calor.

* * *

Los rayos solares traspasaban la ventana gigante del bar, y el calor inminente ahora fustigaba con enojo. A pesar de sus intentos de refrescar el recinto, trapeándolo y cubriendo las ventanas, éste aún se sentía caliente. El cuerpo en medio del bar de engranajes, suspiró por las horas pasadas después de regresar del mercado. Limpiar esto era toda una aventura, recalcando el tamaño y la infinidad de cosas que adornaban a éste.

¿De quién fue la idea de colgar las piezas mecánicas en la pared? No le responda, seguramente de Lily.

Era grande, arriba como techo estaba las láminas y lámparas de broces colgando alineadas, siendo estribadas por pedazos de maderas que se entrecruzaban. Las mesas rusticas y sillones de cuero estaban esparcidas por el espacio, el ambiente de vapor combinaban con los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de color azul, las cuáles también eran ataviadas por las piezas y los engranes gigantes clavados. El retazo de tela se meneó por el mostrador transparente, después, ligeras gotas cayeron sobre el vidrio como fragmentos rotos de éste, Misono volvió a repetir el proceso durante todo el ancho, aseando el polvo que se juntó en la mañana.

Paseó de la plataforma transparente hacia la máquina expendedora de cerveza, limpió las válvulas y también las palancas doradas, rellenando los tanques vacíos con los barriles y agachó su cuerpo a los cajones de madera bajo la barra. Pasó el trapo por éstos, lustrando con paciencia cada linde de madera que hubiera, miró hacia arriba el reloj pegado a las adyacentes del bar.

Una vez lista aquella zona olvidada, se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo que se le pegó a sus pantalones y el rubio realizó una mueca molesta al ver que no alcanzaba el área de la repisa poyadas también por lámparas brillantes en colores neón, antes de ir por un banquillo al depósito, una vez más, su mirada se entregó al reloj. Brincó del suelo al apoyo de madera, pero su poca altura no auxilió a alcanzar el lugar soñado, por lo que, se levantó ligeramente de puntillas, el trapo comenzó a chocarse contra las botellas, sacudiendo la suciedad almacenada.

—¿Te ayudo? —volteó de reojo al llamado de Lily quién traía unas cuantas cajas sobre sus manos.

—Yo puedo solo —respondió con insistencia y apoyándose en los dedos de sus pies, volviendo a sacudir la pila de botellas.

—Bien, como quieras —no insistió y dejó los empaques sobre la barra. Misono bajó del banquillo y fue a ayudarle —Hoy nos llegó nuevos cargamento. Estoy un poco emocionado.

—Sólo es licor.

—Y cigarros.

Alegó, rompiendo la cinta que sellaba la tapa de la caja y mirar en su contenido, ciertamente las bebidas estaban una encima de la otra.

—Tetsu no ha llegado —comenzó, abriendo uno de los provisiones de cerveza y colocándolas por debajo de la barra como reserva de la noche.

Lily por su parte dejó una cartilla de menú en todas las mesas.

—Ya llegará.

—Supongo.

—No te preocupes.

Sintió las manos de Lily desacomodándole la peluca, pero no le tranquilizaron, ni le dieron seguridad. Misono asintió sin estar convencido. Las cajas fueron vaciándose y la producción dejada en su lugar. El menor de los Sendagaya no quería admitirlo, pero desde la mañana un extraño sentimiento lo ha estado enviciando en el momento que Tetsu abandonó la casa.

Era preocupación, pero tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Además de las brigadas de calor que han estado invadiendo, la inmigración de los marginados hacia la ciudad es otro problema que se está toma en cuenta. Cada vez hay más marginados rodeando las calles nocturnas, acobijándose de las heladas noches o escondiéndose del tortuoso sol. Frío o calor, aparecen para la perturbación de la paz de la comunidad de los middles. Si hay más marginado, los recursos almacenados acabarán y no habrá que repartir para la ciudad.

Faltando los recursos y la energía sin estar disponible, sólo queda el recurso de Calfah para sobrevivir y dar vida a las piezas mecánicas de los middles. Las piedras de Calfah, son anheladas, pero sólo posible para los Ups quienes viven en las mejores condiciones. Las piedras de estigma, un recurso sustentable que cubre las necesidades del primer recurso aunque no tan valioso y sólo teniendo un valor pecuniario. Con los traficantes manejando la mayor la reserva de ellos, no queda nada para los middles, y si los marginados llegan a domeñar en la ciudad tampoco habrá ni piedras de estigma, ni las añoradas piedras de Calfah para satisfacer.

Eso los lleva a una constante pelea, exterminarlos por medio de la fuerza civil ya que la cyberpolicia no hace su labor. Los marginados luchan por sobrevivir, los middles quieren sacarlos de sus territorios y regresarlos a las cuevas.

Ellos no regresarán, los middles no les darán su lugar.

Era una ley natural, un mal desarrollo de que los middles no aceptaran la socialización de los marginados a su _ciudad._ Por ende, el control de la Cyberpolicia ha ido en aumento en los últimos días, rodean la ciudad con sus inspecciones rutinarias, lo cual, incómoda a más de un ciudadano por sus métodos poco ortodoxos de realizarlo.

Pero prefieren eso a la plaga de los marginados. No puede haber sano convivio si la peste de los marginados está caminando por las calles, eso argumentan los middles. Misono no les quiere decir que es una estupidez. No le importaba, sólo quería que Tetsu estuviera bien.

Hay saqueos en las noches y robos por parte de los gamberros, el bar está seguro o eso le comentó Tetsu para no preocuparse. El sonido del calibre y las balas es rutinario, los Cyberpolicias se adueñan las lindes territoriales y hacen de las suyas en las inspecciones. Custodian las entradas, matan a quién se aproxime sin autorización a la primera ciudad.

Cazan marginados como si no existiera otra labor más importante. Y no lo hay, ya que no puede existir más basura en la ciudad. Exterminan la violencia con violencia. En las noches frías, Misono se incómoda porqué la ciudad llora.

Todo eso lo aprendes al verlo. La tasa de delitos incrementa debido a los marginados y sus entradas desconocidas. Nadie sabe de dónde aparecen, Misono sólo ha escuchado que debajo de los edificios hay conexiones que inclusive la misma autoridad ignora.

Conocidos como los pozos del infierno, son una ventaja al tiempo y la tecnología de la Cyberpolicia.

Los marginados se han ido descontrolado por la zona, manchando las calles con sus acciones y el desafuero de sus conductas ilícitas. No era de sorprenderse que más de uno llegará al bar sanguinolento y pidiendo una copa. Gritando por una victoria insatisfecha, contradiciéndose en contra del tiempo.

El bar de Tetsu…Un lugar que va más después de la ciudad, las turbinas e imaginación quién quiere dar una vuelta al mundo. La gente viene a esconderse de las calles y el desorden de afuera, hay quienes sólo quieren huir de su vida y entran a este pedazo de paraíso falso. Se abre temprano y se cierra lo más tarde posible. Hay risas y música, por una víspera corta, la paz les llega hasta la clausura.

Tetsu siempre les ofrece refugio, sin importar si es un middle, marginado o cyberpolicia. Tetsu los acompaña y recibe con un trago de licor, el bar, es el _edén_ para el condenado.

Las entradas del cielo siempre se abrirán. La constelación más cercana.

Y Tetsu posee _la llave_.

Una llave diferente para el mundo.

El rugir de la moto de la Harley lo alarmó, de pronto, la entrada fue deslizada con ímpetu y por ella Tetsu emergió en tranquilidad, siendo ajeno a todas las preocupaciones que a Misono taladraban hace un momento. Estaba sosteniendo una pila de cajas ordenadas sin mucha esfuerzo, seguramente era gracias al brazo que él poseía.

—¿Tetsu a dónde fuiste? —la pregunta de Misono fue disparada más rápido que la bienvenida de Lily.

El nombrado paró su camino, quedándose estático en el medio, la mirada de Tetsu era pacifica como todas sus expresiones en él, a Misono se le figuraba como la arena que se desliza de las manos. De sólo verlo era la seguridad, de que si te movía, él iba también a hacerlo, podías darle la mano y sabías que Tetsu iba a responderla.

 _Tetsu era confiable_ , pensó Misono.

El interrogado colocó las provisiones sobre una de las mesas y al abrirlo sacó una pieza mecánica igual a la que Misono poseía en el ojo.

—Fui con el mecánico —respondió —. Me mencionaste que te estaba fallando y le pedí que me construyera una nueva.

En las manos de Misono fue entregada la caja dorada, éste la rodeó con sus dedos.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Quería argumentarle que no era necesario, que todavía sus piezas funcionaban con algo de esfuerzo. La atención que Tetsu ponía en él, siempre le tomaba con la guardia baja.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba. El menor de los sendegaya se quedó tácito, las excusas se callaron. Muchos dicen que la vida de Tetsu estaba resuelta, y calculada, pero no era así. Tetsu era un oasis para él, diferente y sin nada. Sosteniendo la mano y sólo quería que le devolvieran una de vuelta.

—Tómalo como una remuneración por tu trabajo. —Le recordó, Misono todavía se negaba a aceptarlo —Gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo. Ahora ve a cambiarte, abriremos pronto.

Misono asintió, apretando el objeto mecánico como si fuera un tesoro. Odiaba no poder defenderse contra Tetsu en algunas ocasiones y que le tomarán desprevenido, que se convenciera con sus palabras y confianza.

* * *

Tetsu dejó deslizar el tarro sobre la superficie de la barra, siendo interceptado por la mano mecánica del sargento quién lo bebió encantado como si fuera el agua más deseada después de unas semanadas en el desierto. Bajó el vidrio de su boca y se oyó el tosco colisionar de éste, el capitán de la armada se limpió con tranquilidad la espuma que quedaba de su barbilla, sonrió complacido.

Sendagaya quedo en silencio, y miró a los dos lados, limpiando el proveedor de cerveza que estaba conectado a la máquina, satisfecho de lo que había producido todos estos años. Lily apareció, con una radiante sonrisa, saludándole en silencio. El dueño dejo de limpiar la válvula y obedeció a su señal, descendió un tanto más y permitió que algunos mechones del mesero le molestaran su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en voz baja para no ser escuchado, sabía que el capitán no daría tregua aun estando tan ebrio, los Cyberpolicias no les perdonarían su traición. Su voz quedo disuelta con la canción alegre de Jazz y los cuchicheos de los demás integrantes.

—Oye Tetsu —comentó el rubio —, creo que deberíamos decirle a Misono que se esconda si no quieres que los cerberos los encuentren. — Tetsu arrugó la ceja con lentitud, dispuesto a charlar un poco más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Son sólo rumores que he escuchado de algunos novatos que han estado cuidando la entrada, pero la cyber policía va a venir a inspeccionar de nuevo este bar. Sospechan que tienes que ver con los marginados y sus traficantes.

—Ya han dado un chequeo al lugar. Estoy limpio —alegó, sosteniendo un plato olvidado que seguramente alguien ebrio dejó a la deriva, procuró limpiarlo con la tela que estaba debajo de la barra.

—Están buscando a _Ghost_ —el aseo desistió de inmediato y Tetsu dejó de reflejarse en el pulcro vidrio para verlo.

—¿A Mikuni?

—También hay rumores entre los marginados…de que…Mikuni vendrá esta noche.

—Mikuni tiene semanas sin aparecer por aquí.

—Eso díselo a la cyberpolicia. Están empeñados en atraparlo, ya le están midiendo su soga dentro de la primera ciudad —el rubio hizo una mueca desagradable por todos los rumores que consiguió en unos tragos, ciñendo su propio cuello con sus manos —. Están muy cerca de atraparlo.

—Eso dicen, pero recuerda que los cyberpolicías nunca encuentran sus rastros.

—El mejor perro de Touma irá por él —dijo, enviciándose en girar el tarro vacío con desinterés —. Escuché que van a sacar a pasear a Tsurugi.

—Eso ya es un problema —El rubio meditó sin insistencia.

Si Tsurugi venía a la segunda ciudad eso significa peligro, especialmente si trae con él a esos _dos_.

—Tsurugi no va a tener compasión con nadie, Tetsu —advirtió Lily, la idea de que lastimarán a Misono le desagrada tanto como a Sendagaya.

—Busca a Misono.

Lily asintió, sin esperar a alguna demanda más por parte del rubio. Se alejó para cumplir con su jornada.

— ¡Misono! —Escuchó a lo lejos su llamado. Uno de los Cyberpolicias intentaba atraerlo al hondar su tarro. — ¡Sirve otra copa!

El sendagaya menor prefirió dejar la cerveza fría sobre la mesa. El hombro mayor puchereo ante la falta de atención recibida, puesto que sólo obtuvo una mirada pedante y el rubio ignorándolo en dirección a la otra mesa que le habló con más educación. El uniformado golpeó en las costillas a su compañero con orgullo.

—¡Hombre soy parte de la cyberpolicia! —reclamó al ver que el menor inclusive prescindía de su presencia. — ¡Yo protejo esta ciudad!

Pero sus intentos eran como el aire, Misono ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

—¡Misono Sendagaya!

Gritó otro con todo el júbilo que sus intoxicados sistemas le permitían, rió, ya que el rostro del menor se enfurecía.

—¡No tienes que gritar mi nombre! —reprochó, lanzando el abridor directo al rostro del hombre, éste carcajeó por el impacto del metal que ahora caía sobre la superficie plana. Se sobó la parte, quedó ésta marcada de color rojo.

—Tráeme más bebida. Hoy mi descanso debe ser disfrutado.

—¿En serio?

La sonrisa de Misono parecía de terror, no podía aguantar este tipo de trabajadores y más que Tetsu le pidiera ofrecerles su mejor servicio. El hombre gritoneó, azotando la mesa con la fuerza que sus manos mecánicas le permitieron. Misono rodó los ojos, rechinando los dientes, pero tras unos movimientos pudo atravesar de la línea de jornaleros para llegar al lugar de la derecha, dónde se encontraba sus _agradables_ clientes.

—¡Misono!

—No tienes que gritar. Estoy a unas cuantas mesas y puedo escucharte a la perfección.

—¿Sigues enojado por mi trabajo? —preguntó este, recargando la mejilla derecha sobre su mano —. No tenemos opción, la mejor forma de sobrevivir en la segunda ciudad es trabajando con la cyberpolicia.

—Sólo niegan la entrada a quienes más lo merecen.

—Era eso o volvernos traficantes. ¿Sabes? no todos nacemos en la cuna de oro como esos asquerosos ups.

—Terminas protegiéndolos al custodiar las puertas de la primera ciudad —Misono respondió, en voz queda y con claridad, mirándole y expresándole a través de esos enormes ojos amatista que era un idiota.

—O volviéndote uno de esos parásitos también —acotó otro a su lado, sujetó con su mano mecánica la cerveza, alzándola con satisfacción y gusto expresado.

—¡Pero pagan genial!

—¡Quince piedras de estigma al día!

—¡Joder! Con esto podré alimentar a mi familia por semanas sin preocuparnos.

—¡Por la joda!

El vidrio colisionó con el otro, escuchándose el eco sordo de ambos y los tarros cayendo con brusquedad encima del mueble. Rieron y cantaron, cosa que a Misono le molestó, más por el hecho que volvieron a exigir otra cerveza.

—Por cierto, Misono —el hombre de mejillas sonrosadas le llamó, a regañadientes y más constreñido que a voluntad se giró.

—Te ves bien con ese traje. Me preguntó por qué tu hermano casi no te deja trabajar aquí. El moño en el cuello te queda muy bien y te da otro tipo de toque...¿Tierno?

El Sendagaya menor quedó sorprendido ante el cumplido, miró su camisa abotonada, el delantal de cintura gris y el listón negro que Lily le había amarrado con cariño. Misono quedó con la ceja arqueada y con unas sorprendentes intenciones de pegarle con la charola de metal hasta que éstos quedaran inconscientes.

—Cómo sea, recuerden que hoy cerraremos temprano.

—Oh vamos Misono, alégrate ¿qué podemos hacer? En este mundo tan ensuciado por nosotros mismos los middles no solemos tener lugar.

Y también de ser posible, dejarles una hemorragia interna. Bufó por las palabras de apoyo, y a lo lejos divisó la mano de Tetsu que realizaba señales tácitas, Misono soltó parte de las cervezas sobre la mesa relegada, ignoró un silbido que se coló en medio de la música y caminó por las mesas alborotadas, alejándose de todos hasta llegar a su hermano.

Sendegaya se inclinó arrostrando al menor, Misono tuvo que aproximarse a él también para escucharlo.

—Deja tu fachada por el día de hoy.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los cyberpolicias vendrán.

Misono recargó mejor su cuerpo sobre la barra de bronce, miró hacia atrás, asegurándose que nadie además de ellos estuviera inmerso en su conversación. Efectivamente, sólo estaban los dos y el ebrio que dormía en la esquina de la barra.

—¿Volverán a cruzar la línea de la primera ciudad? ¿Por qué? Se supone que las inspecciones de los Cyberpolicias se hacen cada mes.

—Se hacían —corrigió su error, incluso Misono pellizcó su labio con fuerza. —. Al parecer quieren saber la ubicación de Mikuni.

Eso le sorprendió, demostrándole tras una mirada de soslayo serio.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Lily ha escuchado rumores con algunos marginados. Tal parece que Mikuni volverá a ser una transacción grande de recursos de Calfah. —Respondió — Misono será mejor que vuelvas a esconderte. Los Cyberpolicias han estado haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, por los últimos rumores que Lily pudo escuchar ésta será la última parada

—Quizá pueda esconderme con mejor exactitud que la última vez.

Tetsu accedió.

—Hoy cerraremos, quizá así podamos darte más tiempo de que logres ocultarte en un sitio más seguro.

Misono guardó unos momentos de silencio, buscando en su garganta las palabras atoradas que le debía a Sendagaya por estos años. No era necesaria tanta ayuda, Misono quería decirle que mejor pararan antes de que se agravara la situación, no quería condenarlo por su generosidad. Pero, de nuevo, éstos secaron como el agua en la segunda ciudad.

—Tetsu…

Tetsu le interrumpió con un dedo sobre sus labios, asintió, alejándose de todo el ruido que hacían los middles realizaban al comenzar a golpear las mesas, llamando la atención de Lily que no tardó en irles a sirve el tan añorado trago.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —Comenzó porqué en el fondo, él sabía lo que Misono quería decirle —Porqué somos familia. Eso hace la familia, ¿no? —comentó el sendagaya, revolviendo la cabellera rubia que se asomó ligeramente, asomándose algunos traviesos mechones morados.

—Yo me preocupo por ti, tú te preocupas por mí.

Misono se sintió protegido por aquellas palabras y a pesar de quería decirlo, aquella orgullosa boca no mencionó nada más que un quejido involuntario.

—¡Tetsu ahí vienen!

Mierda, la información de Lily fue errónea.

La voz del mesero indicaba un movimiento rápido, cosa que el mayor reaccionó por instinto, de la cabeza de Misono su mano se deslizó hasta chocarse contra el pecho y el cuerpo de su hermano menor fue arrojado y engullido contra la oscuridad de la reserva de licores.

—Escóndete y no hagas ruido, Misono —Ordenó Sendagaya, cerrando la puerta del almacén aún a pesar de los gritos desconcertados y los pataleos del nombrado.

La mano abandonó la cerradura. Las sillas se arrastraron y las mesas se iban abandonando con velocidad, nadie era tan estúpido para quedarse cuándo los perros de Touma llegaban a la orilla del umbral.

Aquellos tres perros de la muerte se movieron en silencio del lugar, ignorando los empujones detrás de ellos y las expresiones atemorizadas de más de un middle. Vestidos con túnicas negras, las máscaras giraron por el alrededor del bar, admirando su alcurnia y lo limpio que estaba. A diferencia de afuera y la realidad de la ciudad.

Las enormes máscaras puntiagudas y de ojos grandes negros como las de un pájaro, oscilaron por la habitación, moviéndose de un lado a otro, verificando el lugar. La máscara de hades era el símbolo de los perros más fieles de Touma. El sujeto del medio se pavoneó por el sitio, las mesas abandonadas y las cervezas a medio terminarse le dejaron una sensación divertida que demostró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, oculta tras el pico, cuándo levantó la máscara para asomar su boca, se detuvo a saludar a Tetsu, éste se limitó a darle un escrutinio.

Lily por un momento pensó en la ironía, mientras la cyberpolicia usaba túnicas y máscaras, los middles traía googles y piezas mecánicas.

Los middles usaban cubre bocas para proteger del aire contaminado de la segunda ciudad, los perros de la muerte máscaras alargadas y perfumadas.

—¡Hey Tetsu! Cuentan los rumores de que _Ghost_ vendrán a hacer una transacción gigante, ¿tú qué opinas?

No fue cuestión de mucho esfuerzo, Sendagaya reconoció al hombre detrás de esa perturbadora cara de nariz alargada.

—Tsurugi.

—Diablos que saludo tan más horrible —sonrió, retirándose de nuevo la máscara blanca y la depositó sobre el lugar, los alborotados cabellos negros brincaron al verse librados de la presión de cuero y metal. El primer sargento levantó los ojos amarillos hacia él, observándole con cierta provocación y jubilo.

— ¡Adivina a quienes traigo conmigo! —Tsurugi reculó hasta estirar los brazos, el brazo derecho se abalanzó sobre la de cabellos largos y la atrajo hacia él, prosiguiendo a imitar la acción con su compañero de un costado.

—No hagas eso, por favor.

—Quítate antes de que te saque la mierda a golpes.

—Hola —saludó el rubio.

—Que serio —se quejó, sus dos prisioneros forcejearon de la celda de sus brazos, una vez les cedió retirarse, éstos se alejaron a regañadientes ambos.

—En fin, no vine a presentarte a mis nuevos compañeros, en realidad quiero hablar contigo, ¿qué tanto sabes de los movimientos de _Ghost_?

—No he escuchado eso por aquí —mintió, sin mucho interés.

—¿En serio? —Tsurugi movió hacia afuera una de las sillas y se posó encima de ella, recargando sus codos sobre la superficie fría de la barra, su rostro encajó sobre las manos que se amoldaban alrededor de sus mofletes, le dedicó una sonrisa grande y fingió que le creía. —Es raro, siendo que tu bar es el principal punto de reunión entre los middles, los traficantes y los ups. Todos adoran venir aquí.

—Un cliente es un cliente.

—Cierto, cierto, tu aceptas a toda persona que venga a este bar. Por eso me agradas, Tetsu. Eres tan gentil y libre de prejuicios no te has contaminado como el aire de aquí.

Tetsu guardó silencio por su comentario, negándose mentalmente por ello.

—Es raro que no tengas conocimiento de ello. Me haces daño, Tetsu. A mí que me encanta venir aquí junto a mis amigos a beber hasta que nuestros ojos lloren licor —pero se interrumpió a él mismo —No importa, ¿me dejarías volver a dar una inspección? No pasará nada.

De inmediato, Lily dejo de estar en su posición habitual, poniéndose a un lado de Sendagaya quién no respondió afirmativo a sus pedidas, cruzó mejor los brazos encima de su peto.

—¿Eso es un no? Vamos Tetsu, sabes que es una norma de la primera ciudad y ustedes tienen que obedecerla. Algo así como una norma consuetudinaria, rutina de chequeo, vemos que no estés haciendo de lo legal y te dejamos seguir con tu trabajo de embriagar a middles una vez que te libremos de sospechas.

—No queremos pelear. Sólo queremos hacer nuestra labor de protegerlos.

Esta vez no fue la voz de Tsurugi quién los interrumpió, los dos voltearon a la figura de estrepitosos cabellos morados, las manos de la chica fueron a su máscara para retirársela, dejándola encima de una de las mesas de cristal, la mirada severa y rojiza apareció, junto a esa expresión de ceño fruncido.

Ella no se mostró intimidada ante su silencio, en cambio, continuó explicándole de las facultades como autoridades policiales se les permitía.

—Sólo queremos cumplir con nuestro trabajo de cuidar la segunda ciudad de los marginados. Ha habido muchas desapariciones de middles.

—Eso es debido a los marginados que han estado invadiendo más allá del desierto, están cruzando la línea de defensa de nuestra ciudad —Lily habló, cuestionándoles, no darían tregua a una segunda inspección, menos con Misono estando cerca y atrás de ellos.

—Últimamente las muertes de middles ha ido aumentando. No se sabe si es por marginados o por otros factores, nosotros como la policía que procura la justicia dentro de la segunda ciudad estamos obligados a investigarlo.

—Con la poca cooperación de esta ciudad y _Ghost_ aprovechando de esto para poder cruzar bajo los subterráneos. Nuestro deber es encontrar a los traficantes y sus parásitos, bueno, ya sabes a la otra especie.

Respondió después de Tsurugi, apoyando a la policial.

—Creo que no te ha quedado muy claro —comenzó el otro policial, luego de desesperarse de que a pesar de que sus explicaciones iban fuera del protocolo. Estos dos parecían ajenas a sus derechos — Deja que te lo aclaré; muévete o te reventaré las pelotas por no permitirme seguir con mi deber.

Bramó la otra autoridad, igual copiando las acciones de su compañero, cabellos blancos emergieron y una mirada leonina fue a parar hacia los otros dos.

—Vamos, vamos, cálmense —Tsurugi detuvo a los dos Cyberpolicías de mirada fiera, Tetsu se mantuvo con expresión inimputable, Lily por momentos cuidó con todo su disimulo que no pudieran ver más allá de la puerta.

—Somos amigos, no hay necesidad de la violencia…—Tsurugi dio unos revoloteos hasta que sus rostros chocasen contra el sendagaya mayor, Tetsu dio un parpadeo y admiró la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba el rostro del Kamiya —No creo que no quieras que verifiquemos que el lugar cumpla con los requisitos o… ¿Acaso tendrás _marginados_ bajo tu sótano?

Preguntó con sátira, cosa que no alarmó al rubio.

—En lo absoluto.

Su seguridad se transmitía a través de las pocas palabras, pero por efímeros momentos los ojos azules parecieron incrédulos al escuchar un ladrido y que la puerta de madera estaba siendo rasgada por unas garras.

Se escuchó la entrada abrirse y amarrados bajo una cadena. Ahí estaban, las maquinas cazadoras más efectivas que tenía la primera ciudad. Caminaban en cuatro, como perros, olfateando a su redonda. Figura alargada y cubierta por una piel de metal, poseían ojos rojos y lustrosos que llegaron a incomodar hasta Lily. Vestían de engranajes limpios que se movían rápido, accionando todos los sistemas a la perfección, y se adornaban de dientes filosos, éstos ladraron tan pronto recibieron el saludo de su dueño.

Un sonido tan vacío como mecánico llegó a los oídos tanto de Lily como de Tetsu.

Tetsu los reconoció de inmediato, escuchó rumores de ellos, pero jamás tuvo la dicha de toparse cara a cara con los demonios metálicos. Eran el mortal enemigo de los marginados, pero el fiel amigo de los Cyberpolicias.

El perro que traicionó su propia fidelidad. Cerberos, el que custodiaba las puertas del infierno.

—¿Sabes qué son?

—Los cerberos. Los cazadores más usados por la Cyberpolicias.

—Correcto, Tetsu, correcto —Tsurugi descendió a acariciar la piel de hierro del can, éste ladró con suficiencia —. Son capaces de detectar a un marginado, un middle o inclusive a un up a Kilometros. Estos chicos me han auxiliado en más de una ocasión a atraparlo a los marginados.

Lily se lanzó discretamente a un costado, ocultando con su cuerpo la entrada del almacén.

— ¿Estás seguro que no tienes nada que esconder?

—No.

—Bien —No insistió más, dio un carraspeo y prosiguió —, no me gustaría que clausurarán mi lugar favorito —agregó con tristeza, limpiando el inexistente rastro de lágrimas — .No te gustaría cometer los mismos errores que tu padre, ¿verdad, Tetsu?

El brazo mecánico sobre el pecho del Sendagaya tembló con rabia, pero la expresión era inmutable.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, Tsurugi sonrió complacido.

—¿Entonces nos dejarás entrar? —preguntó.

El silencio fue roto por la cerradura abriéndose con lentitud. El pequeño umbral de madera que separaba a los cerberos de él fue abierto, luego ambos perros maquinas entraron sin hacerse esperar, con gruñidos que salían de sus bocinas y golpeando la madera con esas pesadas colas de fierro.

Hacían ruidos sordos y destrozos con sus patas, escuchándose el brotar del vidrio, rompiéndose y el alcohol esparciéndose por el suelo. Escrutaron el lugar hasta el rincón más pequeño, siendo perseguidos por la pesada mirada azulina del Sendagaya. Los cerberos viajaron por el extenso pasillo, olfateando y activando su radar sensible al calor humano, a pesar de ser marginados, seguían poseyendo calor corporal. Destrozando las puertas inferiores y tirando los tarros hacia el suelo no había rastros de los marginados, ni siquiera algún middle que haya escapado de la escena, sólo cerveza, tarros viejos y cigarrillos. Ladraron enojados y rápidos, un sonido de metal que salía de sus hocicos, al no captar más que el hedor a licor y colillas que adornaba ese espacio privado quedaron en silencio y regalando uno que otro ladrido lamentable.

El perro de fondo, dio una última checada al lugar, se sentó y esperó que su amo diera la siguiente orden. Tsurugi soltó otra risa incómoda y The mother secundó en encadenarlos para evitar que hicieran más daños a la propiedad del Sendagaya.

Por su parte, a pesar del ligero desastre presentado, Tetsu y Lily sólo se preocupaban más que éstos no se movieran de la línea del almacén y percibiera a la puerta que estaba escondida en el fondo, los músculos tensos de ambos se relajaron cuándo la fémina de cabellos lilas arrastró a las maquinas lejos de la barra y las sentó a lado del albino, quién gruñó que tenía hambre y esto sólo era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo. El rubio entregó una mirada de soslayo a la puerta del fondo, acto que Tsurugi no dejo escapar.

El moreno relajó el ambiente tenso, pues sus dos militares estaban quietos y tácitos, agregando a la lista la pesada mirada de Tetsu que no dejaba de tratar de intimidarlo con esos mares. A pesar de que la sonrisa de Lily estaba presente, él sólo quería que se fueran y pudieran seguir con su trabajo en paz, que pudieran estar con Misono en _paz_.

—Parece que no hemos encontrado nada. —Concluyó.

La sonrisa victoriosa de Tsurugi se adelantó, como un gato que acorralaba a un tembloroso ratón.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —la voz aburrida de World end dominó en el recinto, sentándose sobre una de las sillas de bronce y bebiendo del tarro.

—No hagas eso —reprendió molesta la de cascadas moradas, cruzando los brazos con él — No sabes quién bebió de ese vaso.

World end gruñó como un animal con rabia.

—¿Y? Sigue siendo la misma mierda con sabor a meada asquerosa de este lugar.

The mother rodó los por las barbaridades que hacia su hermano.

—Eres un desastre.

—¿Eso es todo? —Tetsu los interrumpió, recordándoles de forma sutil que él no los había invitado a un trago amigable.

—Creo que ya es tarde —argumentó Lily, enfatizando la hora en uno de los relojes engranerados del centro después de verlo. El tic tac resonaba inquieto, queriendo apagarse de una vez, pero con los cyberpolicía merodeando eso no era posible —Y todavía tenemos que hacer el inventario y las últimas revisiones. Será mejor que se vayan.

—¿Nos está corriendo? —la silla en la que se encontraba fue aventada hacia atrás, World end terminó acercándose hacia el rubio, éste amplio la sonrisa, con esos carmines parecían más un animal salvaje que domesticado.

—Si quieres tomarlo de esa manera. Por favor, puedes hacerlo.

Sus ojos rojos dieron un escaneo a Lily, apretando los puños con ganas de reventarle los dientes, pero la mirada severa de su hermana atrás de él no pudo hacer más que bramar.

—Vámonos de una puta vez, Tsurugi.

El morocho carcajeó.

—No pongas esas cara —El moreno zozobró la mano, restándole importancia a la situación como el hecho de derribar unas cuantas puertas del bar no fueran cosa de importancia —. Luego me harás sentir mal por hacer esto. Suéltalos, The mother.

Ordenó con una abierta sonrisa, el crujir de las cadenas junto a aquellos ladridos encolerizados, advirtieron a ambos dueños. La fémina logró domarlos al tirar de la cadena, pero una vez que recibió la afirmación del azabache, lentamente la fuerza que ejercía fue cediendo hasta que la cadena fue liberada al escabullirse de su mano y con ello, las dos máquinas corrieron a azotarse contra la puerta de madera.

Posaron ambas delanteras intentando derribarlo con su fuerza mecánica, empero de tres intentos, siendo inútiles sus esfuerzos, prosiguieron a desgarrarlas tanto con sus partes delanteras y sus colmillos de fierro.

La puerta del fondo prontamente empezó a deshacerse entre los ladridos y los pedazos de madera que saltaban proyectos al otro lado, la protección de la puerta fue incapaz de resistir y fue vencida con un enorme hueco en el medio. Empezando a asomar la nariz mecánica por el orificio recién hecho, los ojos rojos de la maquina centellaron aterradores y los engranajes de su radar comenzaron a girar con ladridos potentes.

Anunciaron que habían descubierto algo, más bien, _alguien_ , escondiéndose entre las penumbras del almacén.

—¡Buenos chicos! Ahora tráiganlo.

Felicitó Tsurugi.

Eso alertó a Misono.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué se me ocurre decir? La verdad nada. Quería hacer este proyecto, la verdad es que me moría por verlos en este universo de máquinas y futuro alternativo. Espero no se hayan revuelto con la explicación y los dejaré adivinar la raza de Misono y el porqué lo persigan.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
